Growth System
Growth is one of the most important mechanics of The Isle. Description Growth is started at infant by nesting. Another player must invite you to their nest before you can hatch. Once you have hatched, you will start to grow in size, gaining size once a minute. Every time you reach 20% (0.2) more growth, your creature statistics (health, damage, speed, etc.) will update. Though it may seem obvious, a juvenile's statistics are not the same as an adult creature. For example, an adult Shantungosaurus has nearly 12,000 health, while a newborn baby has only about 100. In survival, you will start on the Juvenile Stage when you spawn. In Sandbox, you spawn as an adult, but not full grown. How to Use: To grow to the next stage (Juvie, Sub, Adult) click escape and click on the "Growth" button in the menu once it is lit up, and you will pop into the next stage. To check the current growth of your creature, press the "insert" button on your keyboard, or click escape and click on the "Character" button in the menu. Once you have reached full growth (0.6/0.6, 0.8/0.8 etc.), progress to the adult form of your creature, and you will continue grow from your current size to full adulthood (1/1). (Note: The Insert button will likely be removed entirely in a future version.) Currently,'' Tyrannosaurus'' has a more advanced growth system, involving juvenile, sub-adult, and adult models. So does Triceratops ''and ''Giganotosaurus. Currently, all other "baby" creatures for those dinos not in survival are only attainable through nesting, never the selection screen, and are merely downscaled versions of the adult. However, for those creatures in survival, 2 models are provided- juvenile and adult, with the exception of those above (they have 3). Growth between the models is not progressive; you click the growth button, and there are no in-between stages beyond the size difference. You will grow from juvenile to adult to full adult, when your growth will stop. If nested in, you will have an additional stage- hatchling- and grow through that as well. Behind the Scenes In the Recode Update, the growth system will be redone, and it will now be seamless growth between stages, from infant to adult. This system will be applied to all fauna. Fauna currently with a complete Growth Morph: * Rex Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Trike Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Pachy Growth Morph can be downloaded here ** Pachy Head Zoom Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Ptera Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Stego Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Dilo Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Spino Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Deino Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Sucho Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Allo Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Cerato Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Carno Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Troodon Growth Morph can be downloaded here * Galli Growth Morph can be downloaded here Category:Information Category:Game mechanics Category:In Development Category:Recode